howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mulch
|Source = Franchise}} Mulch is a Viking who first appeared in Dragons: Riders of Berk. His right hand has been replaced by a hook and his left leg by a wooden stick. He is a fisherman, and is often seen alongside Bucket. Mulch and Bucket ride a Hideous Zippleback named Whip and Lash, in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Biography ''The Early Days of Cooperation With Dragons In "How to Start a Dragon Academy", Mulch, alongside Bucket, completed a fishing run. Unfortunately, their catch was soon eaten by Dragons. Later on, Snotlout and Hookfang scared a bunch of fish into their fishing nets, earning their thanks. Mulch had then bought a sheep from Bucket in "Viking for Hire" but refused to pay for it. Gobber, who was taking on some of Stoick's responsibilities, gave them a pair of weapons and had them fight it out. Mulch was then trying to teach Bucket which animal gives what in "Animal House". After showing Bucket that the yaks are supposed to be giving milk, he notices that the dragons have scared the animals into not producing anything. Mulch, along with the rest of the villagers, looses his boots on Boot Night in "In Dragons We Trust". In "Alvin and the Outcasts", Mulch then helped in evacuating the children and elderly to Odin's beach when Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcasts came to find the 'Dragon conqueror'. Mulch then went back to find Bucket only to be captured by Alvin and his men. Mulch and Bucket then came under attack by a rogue Thunderdrum in "How to Pick Your Dragon". Mulch approved of Bucket's first portrait of Stoick and a more muscular version of Hiccup, in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man." Mulch, alongside Bucket, then acted as a commentator for the Thawfest Games in the episode, "Thawfest". In "What Flies Beneath", Mulch, along with Bucket and Gobber, then stood by Stoick to defend Toothless from Mildew's mob. Mulch then looked and found Bucket in a hole created by a Whispering Death. Bucket then prepare to celebrate Bork Week in "We Are Family, Part 1." In "The Ice Castle", a Riders of Berk Comic, Mulch was enamored with furs being traded by the Northlander Arngrim Dammen. He then found him a stall. Fighting with the Berserkers In "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", Mulch along with Bucket then investigated a Berserker ship they thought had hit an iceberg. However in "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", they then came under attack by Capt. Vorg and his men when they saw something in the ice but were then rescued by Hiccup and his riders. In "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", Mulch was also a victim of theft done by Smothering Smokebreaths planted by Dagur. They then prepared to fight him and his armada with whatever they had left. Becoming More Adapted to Having Dragons Around In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", Mulch, alongside Bucket, were fishing when Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and their dragon pretended to be a sea monster. Mulch then saw Trader Johann with them unconscious. Mulch was then part of the Berk Council in "Imperfect Harmony" when it decided to allow Hiccup and his riders to go beyond the Archipelago's borders Mulch and Bucket then witnessed a rogue dragon rider attacking a ship in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1". In "Team Astrid", He and Bucket then joined the Dragon Riders' Auxiliary and rode a Hideous Zippleback named Whip and Lash. Mulch and Bucket along with Whip and Lash participated in a successful attempt to reclaim Dragon's Edge from the Dragon Hunters and Dragon Flyers, in "The Wings of War, Part 2". Dawn of the Dragon Racers Mulch alongside Bucket tallied the Dragon Riders' score during the first Dragon Races. Physical Appearance He wears a helmet with four horns on it. He has a fat golden brown beard which spreads around his face. Mulch has a green shirt with scale mail armor on it. He also has striped (tan and red) pants. He is also the other Viking with multiple horns from Berk the others being Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and Mildew but he left for Outcast Island. Personality Mulch is a fairly level-headed Viking, often acting as the straight man to Bucket's stupidity. He also seems to be goodhearted. However, he can also be selfish as he sometimes takes advantage of Bucket's dimwitted but goodhearted nature. Abilities, Skills, and Talents '''Combat:' Mulch is a skilled combatant, able to knock out an armed Berserker soldier with just an eel. Fishing: He shows along with Bucket to able to catch fishnets. Farmer: He is shown to know better how to take care of animals than Bucket does, but he can't tell the difference between a male or female yak. Dragon Rider and Trainer: Learning from Astrid's teachings, he was able to tame a Hideous Zippleback with Bucket, as they are shown to be able to ride it. Appearances Trivia *If you look at Mulch's missing body parts, you can see that he is an opposite image of Gobber the Belch, who has lost his left arm and right leg. Mulch lost his right arm and left leg. *Mulch resembles R2-D2 from Star Wars and Pintel from Pirates of the Caribbean because he is short but smart and has a tall but unintelligent companion. *Mulch, along with Bucket and Gobber, seem to be the most loyal Vikings to Stoick the Vast because Mulch, Gobber, and Bucket were the only Vikings to help Stoick protect Toothless, as seen in "When Lightning Strikes". *Mulch is the second person to get a new voice actor in the TV series, with the first being Ruffnut Thorston. *Mulch wears the same tunic and pants as Gobber did during Snoggletog. (Gift of the Night Fury) *In Dragons: Race to the Edge, Mulch in Fishlegs' dream played a horn. ("Follow the Leader") **However, in the dream, Mulch had both hands. *In School of Dragons, Valka mentions that Mulch was a teenager when she was taken away from Berk, meaning that Mulch is between 30 and 40 years old. Valka also mentions that was as round when he was young as he is now. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Viking Category:Hooligans Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Bearded Vikings Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Humans Category:Bucket Category:Mulch Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters Category:Minor Game Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters